1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid supply apparatus, a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a liquid supply method.
2. Related Art
As an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, there is an ink jet printer that performs printing by ejecting ink from nozzles provided on a recording head. Among such printers, there is a printer in which two ink cartridges connected to each other are provided for each color. When ink in one of the ink cartridges is depleted, the ink cartridge is switched to the other ink cartridge, without suspending printing, so as to continue printing (for example, JP-A-2000-15837).
The printer described above includes an ink end detector that detects an ink end of each of the ink cartridges. Thus, when the ink end detector detects an ink end of one of the ink cartridges, the ink cartridge is switched to the other ink cartridge by opening and closing a valve. However, in the case of pressurizing ink stored in the ink cartridge and then supplying the ink to the recording head, ink is not sufficiently pressurized immediately after switching to the other ink cartridge. Thus, the supply pressure of ink might be reduced.
This problem is not limited to printers that perform printing by ejecting ink, but is generally common to those that pressurize and supply liquid while selectively switching between a plurality of liquid storing bodies.